Gregor And The Phrophecy Of Core
by Sparky123
Summary: Gregor has finally gotten the fact that he may never return to the Underland, but you can never be to sure
1. Note

Gregor wasn't a normal kid. Normal kids did not have scars all over their body. Normal kids did not look at a picture all day long. Normal kids do not wish that they could be thousands of feet below the ground. Gregor did all of these things. It had been 2 months since Gregor had last been to the Underland. Actually they had been the worst worst of Gregors life. He was now in school slamming a kids head into a locker. He had good control over his rager ability, until earlier that week. It finally hit him that he may never go back to the overland. He had lost control and his rager sensation. It completely took over him. He had wanted to kill, wanted to hurt. After a while he calmed himself down. Now almost the slightest thing would set him off. The boy was now bleeding from the head. Gregor gritted his teeth as he tried to fight of f the instinct to kill. He couldn't fight it. So he ran out the door of his school. NYC Middle School was its name. His family had decided to stay due to the fact that his grandmother was still sick. Many days of Lizze begging also helped. Gregor acted as though he could care less, but in his mind he wanted to scream at his parents to stay. Gregor decided that he would skip his last period and go home. His mom would not be back for 3 more hours, neither would his dad. His dad had gotten a job as a high school science teacher. His family was now making good money. They could pay the rent and all of the bills and still have money left over. Gregor walked for 20 minutes until He came to his apartment building. The elevator wasn't working so he had to take the stairs. Finally he got to his floor. As he was walking down the hall all of the sudden came bursting out of her room and yanked Gregor inside. His rager sensation flared and almost attacked until she said "You got mail Gregor". He looked at her for a moment and then said "From _who_?" went over to her draw and pulled out a scroll. Gregors' heart skipped a beat as she pulled it out."I think you know who this is from." She said as she handed it to him. Gregor grabbed the scroll from her hand and opened it. It read,

_Gregor, I have missed you very much. I hope you fill the same way. I need to see you. If you get this message meet me at your laundry room gate at 4:00 o'clock Overland time. I hope to see you soon._

_Fly you high_

_Luxa_

He looked up from the note to see a smiling . "Well, what did it say?" "Luxa wants to meet me at 4pm."said Gregor. "Its 3:55 Gregor, you better hurry. That's what he did. He ran back down the stairs to the laundry room. He waited a few seconds and then heard it. It was a faint sound but his ears picked it up. It had come from the gate. He walked over to it and removed the gate. A very furry very golden bat head popped up."Hello Gregor." It said. "Hey Aurora, how are you?" "I am well. "she said. 'Do I not get a hello?"said a voice from Auroras' back. "L- Luxa?"Gregor stammered. "Yes Gregor it is I."Luxa said."Will you come out here?" Gregor stepped out to Aurora. When he set down Luxa hugged him harder than he thought that she could. She held on to him with her head on his shoulder and hands on his back as she said, "I have missed you so much." "Me too he said as he lifted her up and kissed her. "Gregor there is much I need to explain, will you come to Regalia?" He made a move towards the gate. Luxa thought that he was leaving but he only shut the gate and said, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry bout last chap, meant to say Underland in the beginning. And it was way to short was in a hurry sorry. This will be longer. And special thanks to The Anonymous for inspiring me to write this.**

"Gregor you do not have to go if you do not wish to." said Luxa. What do you mean? Of course I want to go. I have dying to come down and see everyone." Gregor answered. "That is not what I mean Gregor, there is a new prophecy." Gregor just stared at her. He had no idea what to say. "But I killed the warrior?" Yes Gregor," she said "I will explain in Regalia. "Gregor, do you wish to bring your sisters?" Aurora asked. She had been silent since he had said hello. "Well, they are in school, can we leave a note so they know were I went. Just as he finished his sentence came rushing into the laundry room. "Gregor, Gregor?" she said in a whisper. "Down here." he replied. "Gregor what are you doing down there!"

"I'm about to leave to Regalia." "What!" "You can't!" "If your mother found out that I let you go down she would kill me!" Luxa giggled at the sight of seeing talk so franticly, and a few seconds later Gregor was too. "I'm not kidding!" she screamed. "Calm down." Gregor finally said. She calmed herself down and got a hold of herself. "Ok." she sighed out. "Gregor, who might this, be?" she asked. "This is Luxa."

"Oh, hello I'm , Gregors' neighbor." "Hello" answered Luxa. " I am Luxa Queen of Regalia, and this is Aurora, my bond. "Greetings." Aurora said poking her head in the laundry room gate. turned pale at the sight of Aurora. "I'm sorry." Aurora said. "No, no. Its just I have never seen a bat your size." "Well this is the size of most fliers in the Underland." "Flier?" questioned. "Bats." Gregor answered. "Oh. Gregor get out of there now." said. "I need to go down there is a new pro… Gregor caught himself. I mean I need to see my friends." "I'm sorry Gregor but I can't let you go. Now up." "Gregor it's ok I will come back tonight. "Luxa whispered to him. "What was that you said?" said. "I was telling him that he does not have to come." Luxa said. "Twelve o'clock." She whispered. Gregor removed the laundry gate and crawled out. As he was putting back the cover he nodded to Luxa and said goodbye. Then he winked at her and shut the gate. He heard Auroras' wings beat as they descended down the currents. He turned to who was eying him suspiciously. "What?" he said. "What did she really whisper in your ear?" she asked. How did she know was all that was going through his mind. Still he just said "That's what she said to me, that I did not have to come. She sighed and said "Come on your mother will be home soon." They walked back to their floor and opened the door to her apartment. "Now don't go sneaking off. " she said as she closed her door. Gregor got the key to his apartment from under his mat and unlocked the door. He stepped inside only to see his dad with a very worried face. "Were have you been? You were supposed to be home two and a two half hours ago! I called your mother and she is coming home. She sounded so worried on the phone. I thought that you ran off to the Underland." _No, but I almost did._ Gregor thought. "Dad, I was just helping . You can go and ask her if you don't believe me." That is what his father did. They knocked on ' door, and she answered it in a few seconds. "Hello ." said my father. How are you today? "Good what is it that you need?" "Well, Gregor here was supposed to be home two and half hours ago, and he claims that he was helping you." Explained his dad. "Oh he did." Gregor was giving a face to her that said please lie for me or I will get grounded for months. "Yes he was helping me. I guess I am getting old. I needed him to help me lift some things that I bought." "O well I am sorry Gregor." said his father. "Its ok." said Gregor. They walked back to their apartment and went inside. "Well I better call your mother and tell her I was wrong and that you were just helping " said Gregors father. Just as his father picked up the home phone his mother came bursting through the door. When she saw Gregor she ran over and gave him a lung crunching hug. "Did you go down to that horrible place again?" she said. "No I was just helping , ask dad." he answered. She looked at Gregors dad and he gave a nod. "Thank goodness!" she screamed. "I thought that I had lost my baby again. "Gregor did you go back to the Underland?" said a voice from behind his mother. It was Lizze holding a curious looking Boots. "No. Dad just thought that I did, but I was helping ." "Good because if you did I would be very mad at you." With that she left with boots and went to her room. Gregor mom calmed down and they started to cook dinner. It was chicken and some salad. Finally it was time for bed. It was 11:00 when Gregor went into his room. Over the next hour all he could think about was the Underland. He thought about all of his friends and his first prophecy.

It was now 11:59 and he counted the seconds down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

**Please review.**


	3. Phrophecy

**Well my last chapter for some weird reason cut out from the whole chap. Idk why. Well here's chapter 3.**

Gregor walked down the stairs as quietly as he could. Once to the bottom, he got a piece of paper out and wrote a note to his family. The note read:

_Dear, Mom, Dad, Lizze, and Boots_

_As you probably have guessed by now I have returned to the Underland. There is a new prophecy, but I do not what it is about. I do know that it calls for me to return to the Underland. Don't worry about me I will be fine._

_Love,_

_Gregor_

Gregor read and re-read the note until he was positive that it was sufficient enough. Gregor folded up the note and laid it on the table .He could not wait to return to the Underland, he actually could live down there without a secret to hide. _Like my mom would ever let me live down there._ Gregor thought.

Gregor looked at the clock it read 12:03. He ran to the door ever so quietly. He opened the door and walked out. He went down the hall to the stairs. He walked down as quietly as he could, finally he arrived at the laundry room. He went over to the gate and opened it.

"Luxa? Are you there?" he said.

"Gregor, what do you think you're doing?" said a voice behind him. He turned around and used his echolocation to spot .

Gregor was lost of words. Finally he said "Fine you caught me, I was going to the Underland." "That's what I thought that you would do." she said. "I have to go, there is a new prophecy." Gregor said. "I'm sorry Gregor, but I can not let you go." said.

Gregor felt something brush against his arm. He looked down into the gate. "Drop Overlander." said a voice in a whisper. "Did you say something?" asked

"Sorry" Gregor said as he jumped into the gate. The currents were not up so he fell fast. He fell for about 30 seconds until he hit Aurora with a thump. "Ow." He said. "Sorry Overlander." Aurora said. "Hey Aurora, it's alright." "Gregor! You came!" said Luxa

"Well of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Gregor said

"I thought you would not come because of the prophecy" she said.

"Why what is wrong with it?"

"Like I said before I will explain in regalia." she answered. "Ok" Gregor said. Aurora began to fly downward, and after a while she flattened out. "So?" Gregor said. "What have you been up to?" "Gregor, there is much that has happened, I will tell you everything in Regalia." Gregor did not say anything else until the walls around him began to become brighter and the great city of Regalia came into view, but great was not the word for this city. Regalia looked worse than it did after the war of time. Building were torn down and some bodies were in the street. "O?" Gregor said in shock. "Yes". Luxa said looking down. "I know it's horrible. This will all make sense after you read the prophecy." Luxa said. That was the end of their conversation. Aurora came in for a landing in the high hall. Gregor was finally back in the underland but he did not know if he wanted to be. "Gregor, we must go to the prophecy room. She led the way. They walked very fast, almost a jog. As they were going Gregor noticed that there were a lot less people in the hallways than he remembered.

Gregor was confused. He had no idea what was going on. His rager sensation started to come upon him. He fought it down, maybe he was getting control over his power again. Gregor noticed that they were not going in the direction of the prophecy room. "Luxa where are we going?" he asked. "To the armory, we need to get you a sword." They arrived at the armory and there was a familiar face inside. "Gregor!" Mareth screamed. Gregor was taking into a hug by Mareth. "Hey Mareth." Gregor said. "Are you here to fulfill the Prophecy of Core?" Mareth asked. "Prophecy of what?" Gregor said. "We will explain in the prophecy room." Luxa said staring daggers in to Mareth.

"We have come to get Gregor a sword."

"Very well then." Mareth answered. "Gregor, come with me." Mareth said gesturing father down the armory. They walked down the armory until Mareth stopped and picked up a sword. The sword was not beautiful at all. It seemed old. "This should do." "It was the leader of the armies from when the humans fought the diggers for the land Regalia sits on." Gregor took the sword from Mareth. Immediately when picked it up he could tell why the leader of the Regalian army would want to have this sword. It was almost as good as sandwiches, light weight, cut through the air swiftly, and felt great in Gregors hand. "Thanks." Gregor said. "Your welcome" answered Mareth.

"Gregor we must leave to the prophecy room." said Luxa as she picked up a different sword.

"Here." Mareth said handing Gregor a sheath for his sword.

"Thanks." Gregor said again as he and Luxa walked out of the armory. They walked for a few more moments until they came to the prophecy room. Luxa pushed open the door and they both walked inside. "Gregor this is the prophecy of Core." she said as she pointed to a prophecy on the floor. The prophecy was not like the others. The hand writhing was different. Gregor read the prophecy.

_The warrior has been killed_

_The prophecy fulfilled_

_The overlander must return_

_Or else the underland will burn_

_The peace is no more_

_And so we have war_

_There is much in store_

_This is the prophecy of core_

_In the core there is something your enemy hides_

_Without it they will surely die_

_But you must not fly by_

_Destroy it you must try_

_The peace is no more_

_And so we have war_

_There is much in store_

_This is the prophecy of core_

_The war is now here_

_But you must not fear_

_Don't shed one tear_

_At the end you may cheer_

_The peace is no more_

_And so we have war_

_There is much in store_

_This is the prophecy of core_

**Reviews would be nice.**


	4. AN

**Man it did it again!! Sorry about that my computer sucks. Sorry.**


End file.
